


Crowley's Surprise

by VioletBarnes



Series: Rewrite of season 4 and end of season 3. At least. With Major changes. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic, when continued may include aome angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: Crowley gets a surprise the next time he walks into his throne room and more.





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley walked into his throne room in Hell to find you curled up on his throne asleep with Juliet his hellhound curled up at the foot of his throne. He took a step toward you causing the hellhound to growl at him, alerting you to someone's presence. You sat up and stretched with your legs still tucked under you. 

"Who are you?" he asked.

Not answering, you looked around, then said, "Throne room. Ah, you must be Crowley. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Nicoletta," as you as you reached down to pet the hellhound on her head. 

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Crowley asked.

"Sleeping," you smirked. You climbed down from the throne, stepped over the hellhound, walked past him and out of the throne room doors with the hellhound at your heels. Crowley turned to look, but you had vanished, leaving behind the whining hellhound and traces of your perfume.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next month, you continued to live at the bunker with the Winchesters and your granddaughters, Darcy and Alina, as you had before you found yourself in Hell's throne room. You were a witch that helped raise them and taught them basic of witchcraft with hex bags, anti-hex bags, basic wards, as well as the occasional spells and were still teaching them, but had been unable to take them in with your nomadic lifestyle hiding from Rowena your old mentor. Once or twice the Winchesters had summoned Crowley since you started living at the bunker but you always seemed to be making grocery runs when it happened with your granddaughters tipping you off to stay away. The third time, you actually were home and in your room since you had decided to stay in since you had already met him in the throne room. Hearing a voice that was not Dean, Sam, Cas, Darcy, or Alina, you went to investigate. Walking into the room they were in, you saw Crowley, who had yet to notice you. 

"Hello, Crowley," You purred, smirking at the flash of surprise at seeing you. 

"Hello, kitten," Crowley said with his gorgeous British accent.

"Too bad you didn't bring that darling little hellhound with you, she was sweet," You purred.

"Couldn't, summoning you know." Crowley replied, almost seeming apologetic.

"Yes, well, you must bring her next time." You purred.

"Of course, kitten," Crowley said, with a bow.

"How the hell, do you know each other?" Dean asked, once he got over his shock enough to ask.

"A month ago, I walked into my throne room, and there curled up fast asleep on my throne with a hellhound at her feet, she lay using the arm of the throne as a pillow. The hellhound even growled at me when I walked toward her," Crowley said.

"You can't exactly blame her, she was merely protecting me." You said.


	2. Chapter 2

You meet Crowley for the third time when you are out with the Winchesters and your granddaughters on a hunt on crossroads deals and you meet a hellhound that is supposed to take someone to hell but are stopped when the hellhound notices you and instead acts like a giant puppy and Crowley investigates, suspecting your involvement and wishing to see you again since you intrigue him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudo!!! There will be more later, but wanted the beginning out there at least.


End file.
